


[Art] The Gift that Keeps On Giving

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Steve mentioned he'd like a nice photo for his desk at work... Bucky decided to be a smart ass about it!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 71
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	[Art] The Gift that Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the0dyssey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0dyssey/gifts).



> For margots0dyssey who said they would like Steve/Bucky and an appearance from Alpine. I hope this has you grinning into the new year!! 💙

Steve opening his gift.

Just the photo of Bucky and Alpine.

  
  
Bucky without glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't you just picture Bucky cackling while wrapping this?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(ON HIATUS) Worth a Thousand Words (or: Bucky Takes a Picture for Steve)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151739) by [CaptainSteeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteeb/pseuds/CaptainSteeb)




End file.
